Banished Grace
by Jhaxe
Summary: It all started with a night of fun and spirits. It ended with a drunken Tyler left by himself to walk back to the dorms. And somewhere after the end,it included a familiar old face showing up to ruin his night even more. Slash - Chase x Tyler
1. Emergence of a Fault

**Jhaxe:** Here I go again, trying to write another fic. Bah, I'm so horrible at this. I can never keep myself interested in an idea long enough to finish it. I hate myself sometimes…

**Iyx:** Well, at least you keep trying. Hopefully this one will turn out differently.

**Jhaxe:** Yeah sure…

**Summary: **It's been 4 months since the incident with Chase, and everything is back to normal for the Ipswich sons. Caleb and Sarah are going steady, and Pogue and Kate have recovered and are back in school. Reid is usual self, and Tyler is still his sidekick. But after a night at Nicky's leaves a drunken Tyler without his brothers and without a way home, the youngest son finds himself in the arms of someone he thought was dead.

**Warnings:** Language, Violence, Alcohol, Smoking, and possibly Slash (I haven't decided yet. If I do, it'll be Chase x Tyler and/or Reid x Tyler. You can help me decide.)

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I owned the Covenant, it just isn't happening. Hence, FAN fiction

* * *

**Chapter I: Emergence of a Fault**

Tyler knew he was drunk. He also knew he was doing a very hefty amount of underage drinking. However, his clouded mind wasn't allowing him to care at the moment.

The boys were laughing it up at Nicky's, Caleb and Sarah on the dance floor, Pogue playing foosball with a random kid from Spenser while Kate watched him attentively. And of course, Reid was being his usual self, swindling Aaron out of his money at the pool table.

Tyler suddenly felt sick. Snapping up from his chair, almost stumbling, he dashed to the bathroom. Knees on the dirtied floor, he threw up several times, divulging the contents of his stomach until nothing but stomach acid was left, his throat burning with the putrid taste.

His held his spinning head, knowing he shouldn't have drink nearly as much as he had. The youngest son knew he didn't hold his alcohol well, in all contexts. He couldn't even see clearly anymore.

The stall seemed to turn rapidly, Tyler curling into the fetal position against the wall. Eventually, he blacked out all together.

When he awoke, something immediately caught his attention. It was silent. When he gaited into the bathroom, the rave-like sound of the bar had been resonating throughout every nook and cranny. How long had he been asleep?

Barely able to get to his feet, his back pressed against the stall wall, he walked, more stumbling than anything else, towards the door. Using most of his strength to open the bathroom door, Tyler immediately noticed the lack of people. There were only a few late patrons still present. He also noticed all of his friends had left…without him.

_Shit. What the hell, did they forget me?_

A bit panicked at the thought of having to drive back wasted, Tyler reached for his keys, realizing at once he was in deeper shit than he'd originally imagined. Reid had driven them there and he hadn't given the keys back. He was screwed.

Maneuvering past the tables and chairs and managing to make it to the door, he was immediately taken aback, as his Hummer was no longer in the parking lot. Reid had taken his precious car and left him at the Nicky's!

What an ass.

Groaning, Tyler had no idea what to do. He began to walk in the frigid air, back towards Spenser. It he was lucky, he'd make it back by morning. He'd thought about calling Reid or Caleb or Pogue until he'd realized that his cell had been dropped in his Hummer.

God, why did all this have to happen to him at once? All of these circumstances separately wouldn't have been much of a problem, but this was just fucking messed up.

Still swaying from the effects of the alcohol, Tyler began a slow stride down the side of the road. He began to get the feeling that something was watching him, and he stopped dead in his tracks. He may have been drunk, but senses like this never failed him. He turned on his heels, glancing at the woods around him, and at the sky.

_Full moon. Figures._

Not seeing anything of concern, he continued on his way back towards the dorms. He began to hum a familiar tune to pass the time. Then he got that feeling again, only this time, it was twice as strong.

Turning completely around in one motion, the brisk air chilling his pale face, he came face to face with a nightmare from his past.

Tyler's breath hitched in his throat, his face only inches from the insane smirking menace that was Chase Collins.

"No….You…You can't be…" he was at a loss for words, the freezing air around him seeming to become even denser as a no doubt Power-induced fog set in. "Ch…Chase…"

The boy's smirk just widened as Tyler took a step back.

"Why hello there, Tyler. Been a while, hasn't it?" he chuckled out, wicked grin never fading.

Tyler backed up some more, wishing, hoping, praying someone would come by. Chase seemed to read his thoughts.

"Ah, ah, ah…" he waved his finger back and forth for effect. "There's no one out here, Tyler." He laughed again, his voice dripping with ill intentions, as he took a step towards the now trembling teen. "No one's coming to save you."

"What do you want with me…?" Tyler's shaky inquiry only served to further increase Chase's pride at his success on the situation.

"Ah, you'll find out…soon enough." His eyes went pitch black, and before Tyler could react, had blasted the boy in front of him back almost twenty feet, effectively knocking the younger boy out.

Tyler's last thoughts were combinations of fear, uncertainty, and sparse hints of anger towards his so-called brothers for abandoning him in the middle of the night. Then it all went black.

Chase merely smirked. His plans were going perfectly. After all these months of healing from his battle with Caleb, he would finally have revenge. This time, he _would_ get the Power he _needed._ And Tyler would be the catalyst of it all.

* * *

**Jhaxe: **Wow, I just wrote that straight through. But I noticed a certain lack of sensory details. I hope no one minds.

**Iyx:** Yeah, yeah, you and your details _–rolls eyes-_

**Next Chapter Preview**

"_You can't possibly imagine what it's like to be me." Chase sneered, grabbing Tyler on both sides of his head and pulling him forward roughly, their eyes locking only inches apart. _

"_I don't have to imagine it. I can see just by looking at you that you're nothing but a psycho!" Tyler responded angrily. Chase dug his nails into Tyler's skull._

"_You want me to be a psycho?" he grinned maniacally. "Have it your way, baby boy."_


	2. Doubt or Deal

**Jhaxe:** -cough- Ahem...I know...I suck horribly for not updating this...but...here it is...Chapter 2...Please don't kill me...T-T I've had a lot of people begging me to continue this forever...and I ignored them all...I apologize...but I had no inspiration and I was working on my Fantasy WIP that I hope to publish. But the other day...I decided to browse LJ, where I also posted this story...and I reread it...and all of a sudden...I had an idea...and wrote another chapter in an hour...a very late hour mind you...so here it is...and I'll try my BEST to not abandon it this time, okay? I understand if you all hate me though...

**Iyx: **Hey, at least you continued it!

**Disclaimer: **It's FAN FICTION...what more need I say?

**Warnings:** Mild Mental Torture, Drinking, Sadistic Evil People!

* * *

Tyler awoke groggy and hungover and vaguely aware that he was not where he was supposed to be

Tyler awoke groggy and hungover and vaguely aware that he was not where he was supposed to be. He sat up in bed, rubbing his aching temples and peering around the unfamiliar room. The walls were a pale cream decorated with a few paintings and shelves, upon which sat various knick-knacks. The bed he was in was rather large, a queen size, and the sheets were patterned with simple designs.

He slipped out of bed; the bare wood floor was cold on his feet. Tyler realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. But a glance to the nearby nightstand revealed that someone had placed a new one out for him. Apparently, his host was rather generous, as there was also a plate of still-hot food on the small table to his right. But just who was his _host_? And where was he anyway?

Tyler attempted to think about what happened last night. Obviously he'd been hammered; his splitting headache wouldn't let him forget it. He concentrated deeply, trying to recall anything. He remembered Nicky's, some pool, a lot of drinking, some...puking...and then...the guys had left him! That's right, he'd left the bar to find his Hummer gone and none of the guys in sight. So he'd started, rather angrily, _walking_ back to Spenser when...when...CHASE!

Tyler lept up rapidly and darted his eyes around the room. He'd seen Chase. Chase had been there on the road. He didn't remember what had been said, but the look he remembered from Chase's eyes was enough to convince him that he was in trouble. But what was with the treatment? Chase was not known for kindess. He was a psycho, addicted to Using and permeated to his core with a deep hatred for the Ispwich boys. Now more than ever after his defeat.

And they'd actually believed he was dead...

Tyler paced around the room; never in his life had he considered being Chase's captive. Chase didn't take prisoners...Chase made _pawns_...so what was the deal? Was he supposed to be some kind of lure for the others?

"Well, Well..." The voice was unmistakable. "Look who decided to wake up." Chase was standing in the door. The smirk seemed to tear into Tyler's mind.

"Why did you bring me here?" Tyler's voice was steady and strong...the exact opposite of his inner thoughts. Just contemplating what Chase could do to him...to the others...was enough to scare him to his core.

"You'll find out." Chase answered smugly. "But for now, why don't you eat your breakfast? It's getting cold."

Tyler made the single worst mistake he could have. He glanced at the food.

Tyler was propelled to the wall, not by an invisible force, but by the sheer force of Chase's movement. His breath escaped him and he slid down the wall. He mustered the best glare he could, eying Chase with a look of hatred (that of which Tyler had never used in his entire life). Chase just kept grinning, squatting down to Tyler's almost limp form. Chase slid his face past Tyler's, their cheeks brushing, until he could feel Chase's hot breath on his ear. Tyler froze.

"Don't look at me like that."

A frozen electricity shot through Tyler's body at the harsh whisper. He couldn't prevent his body from trembling. Chase backed off, but kept a close distance.

"Now, why don't we have a nice chat?" Chase suggested. His innocent tone disgusted Tyler.

"Why did you bring me here?" Tyler asked again.

"That again? Well if you really want to know..." A pit of fear erupted in Tyler's stomach. "No...I shouldn't start with that." Chase reconsidered. Tyler let out a sigh of relief. "Are you afraid of me, _Baby Boy_?" Tyler refused to look at him. "You don't need to be. I'm not going to hurt you...unless you force me too of course. " He patted Tyler's cheek playfully. "But that'd be a realy pity, so let's keep this docile, shall we?" Tyler said nothing.

Chase grabbed his gently, surprisingly gently, and forced Tyler to look him directly into his eyes. Those creepy insane eyes. "_Shall we?_" Tyler nodded quickly, the best he could with Chase holding his face.

"Good!" Chase's immediate change in demeanor to this happy-cheery state was frightening. Chase had completely lost it. Or had he? Was he actually just trying to psyche Tyler out? Probably.

Chase stood and took a few steps towards the door. Tyler silently prayed he would leave.

_'Does it matter if I leave or not? I'll still be here..."_ Chase's voice echoed in Tyler's mind. Tyler started, his breath coming in rapid pants. "Oops, did I scare you? My bad..." Tyler tried to keep his mind from completely shutting down on him. The guys would notice he was missing and immediately look for him, right? And if Chase kept Using as frequently as he did, Caleb would sense it, right? Right?

_'Wrong!_' Chase's mental voice mocked. "They don't care..." Tyler frowned.

"This isn't going to work on me...I already see right through..."

_'Do you really? Wouldn't you like to know what I know, Tyler?' _Chase knew something? No, he was tring to confuse...or was he...Tyler was starting to get confused. Chase had brought him here and not chained him up and tortured him and...

"AH!" Tyler screamed, his head pounded like a ton of weight had just been dropped on. Pictures flashed before his eyes, snippets of conversation...it was...the guys?

_"Hey Reid..." _It was the girl Reid had been checking out the night before.  
_  
"Hey, babe, wanna go for a ride?" _Reid dared to use his HUMMER to take out a girl?  
_  
"Sure thing..." _She giggled.  
_  
"Hey Caleb, take Ty home, okay?" _Caleb didn't hear him...or he didn't care... Pogue was already gone.  
_  
"Maybe you should take Tyler with us and drop him off?" _The _whore_ seemed to care more than Reid.  
_  
"Nah..." _Reid had never just abandoned him like that before...

Tyler felt a pang in his heart. Had they even noticed he'd been sick and incapacitated? No, he was a wallflower...they had more important things to worry about than them. Tyler had never seriously minded being ignored. He knew they didn't do it on purpous. As close as they were, they all still had separate lives. Except for Tyler...he didn't really have a life outside the Covenant.

"Oh, Tyler!" Chase's voice brought him back to reality. Oh yeah... "See, told you they don't care."

"That doesn't prove anything. And how do I know you didn't tamper with that...completely make it up even?"

"Then why were you left there all alone? They know you...they know you wouldn't just ride back with anyone...so why did they leave you there, huh Tyler? Why?" Tyler couldn't think of an answer. Chase had a point, as much as he hated to admit it. Why had his brothers forgotten him?

"And if it's still not enough...why don't I go collect more evidence?" Tyler snapped up attentatively.

"What do you mean?" He retorted.

"I mean...I'll show you they don't care...I'll watch every move they make and relay it to you. How's that sound?"

"I..." Tyler hated to admit it...but Chase had him now. He was curious as to what the boys actually thought of him when he wasn't there. He gulped. "Fine...but let's make a deal then..." Tyler was betting a lot on this one, but he knew he'd never escape Chase with his life if didn't take the risk.

"Deal?" Chase's smile beamed with corrupted joy. "Let's hear it then."

"If you, within two weeks, manage to convince me, and you'd know since you can read my mind and all, that the other guys are happier without me there and that I'm an nuisance to them...then...uh...if you don't...you set me free and have to duel Caleb, life or death..." He stammered.

"And if I do...?"

Tyler hesitated, but answered tentatively.

"Then I'll help you..."

"Help me what?" Chase's sadistic grin grew from ear to ear. Of course he already knew what was coming.

"Kill them..."

* * *

**Jhaxe:** Still hate me? I hope not ;-; Stupid thing wouldn't underline that middle line...-grumble-

**Iyx:** You realize that the Chapter preview for this Chapter in Chapter 1 isn't in here right?

**Jhaxe:** Uh oh...sorry about that...okay...no more Chapter Previews...heh heh heh...-sweatdrop-


End file.
